The birthday
by Vincent Toasting
Summary: it is Rainbow Jewels birthday today at faron castle, and rainbow jewel goes out of her way to get what she wants most from Discord. a little bit of Zelda refrence. if you find it you get a cookie /)o3o(\


The three chaos sisters, living in Faron Castle, were setting up for Princess Rainbow's party, for it was her birthday. All the soldiers were putting up streamers and the banner, filled with rainbows and colors. The chefs were baking the cake, vanilla with chocolate ice cream inside, and butter cream icing. Rj was still sleeping, and everyone had been up since 7 am. Cyclone nudged Crystal in the shoulder as they walked into Rainbow Jewel's room. She nodded and Cyclone got 10 party poppers.

"Ready?"

"Yup!"

Just then, they both popped all the poppers at once, and Jewel screamed so loud, that everyone in the halls stopped sharply.

"AH! HOLY SHAZZBIZZ GUYS! WHAT THE HAY!"

Cyclone and Crystal Leaf were laughing so hard on the crystal ground. They knew from the beginning that RJ could get scared very easily, and tended to tease her about it by scaring the crap out of her.

"Why do you even have party poppers anyways?!" Rj asked as she got up and brushed herself off.

"Um… DUH! It's your birthday! How do you not have a birthday without party poppers?" Crystal giggled while speaking.

"… Oh. How did I forget it's my birthday?" They all looked at each other with confusion.

"Hey, there is something for you in Faron Woods, you should go check it out!" Princess Cyclone told Jewel as she pushed her outside and slammed the door. Jewel got the idea that they wanted her out for a while, and that there was nothing in the woods.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Jewel heard rustling in the brushes, and suddenly, someone put their hands on her shoulders and yelled boo! She jumped and inhaled sharply. He laughed at the sight of a small word scaring her. Rj blushed and turned around.

It was Discord.

"Why are you blushing my dear? It is just I."

Discord had no idea how much she loved him, RJ had no idea why, but she just did. He was so… _perfect._

"Oh! I…um… just,"

"What are you doing here anyway, there are Timberwolves and other creatures in this forest, you should be careful." Discord quoted.

Jewel was silent for a little.

"Um… I was just gonna go across the woods to the sacred grove." She responded, turning around and walking.

He smiled softly. "May I come with you?" Rainbow blushed.

"Sure, if you want."

"I'm surprised she hasn't come banging on the door yet." Cyclone said as she was laying out the table spread.

"Yeah, she's probably going to the sacred grove to pick flowers and play with the animals." Crystal responded.

"Even though she is crazy here, out in the sacred grove, she's so sweet and gentle."

"Hey, I'm worried that Discor…" Cyclone trailed off.

"OH SH-"

Discord and Princess Rainbow were walking through the woods and looked around at the scenery. They could see the entrance to the grove.

"Here we are my dear," Discord pointed at the gates, and let Jewel go first.

"Oh, you are such a gentleman!" She commented. Discord smiled and floated in after her.

The giant tree she sat by everyday was growing older every day, and Rainbow thought about it.

Discord flew over and leaned against it, then he spread out his arms. He probably wanted Rainbow to go and sit with him. Jewel flew over and sat down.

Discord grinned at her. "I know what day it is for you, missy."

Then he booped Rainbow's muzzle.

"What day then, smarty?" She asked with an attitude.

Discord chuckled and responded.

"It's your birthday, the most fun day of the year."

"Yeah, I guess its pretty fun. And it's nice for all the soldiers and cooks, and all the butlers to gather and socialize. And it's nice that I can spend time with you, because every year they want me out of the house, so I always go out and make something for myself."

"Heh, I can't believe you want to spend time with a monster like me." He smirked.

"UGH! You are NOT monster!" RJ denied as she hushed him with her hoof.

"But,"

"Shh."

He gave up. "This is why you're my friend, and I have something for you." He snapped and a gift appeared in his lion paw. Discord handed it to me.

"You didn't have to, Discord." Rainbow observed.

"Oh, but I did. Because I care about you."

Rainbow Jewel blushed madly as she opened the box, to reveal a shiny gold crown, with a rainbow jewel on it. (see what I did there?) She gasped in awe as RJ levitated it on to her head. Rainbow cried with tears of joy, for nopony had given her something so thoughtful, and so meaningful. Discord saw this reaction and cuddled her close, and stroked her mane.

"What's wrong Princess? Do you not like it?" He purred quietly.

"Did you m-make this?" She stuttered.

"All handmade by the one and only."

She stared into his eyes. So red, so… _hypnotizing…_ (don't worry, Im not being 'discorded' hes just putting me to sleep XD)

Discord thought that was enough for now, so he decided to put her to sleep for now. She fell asleep and curled up beside him. Rainbow was silent and only gently moving up and down, breathing. He kissed the princess on the head and curled around her for protection, for the woods were not safe to doze off in.


End file.
